The Guardians' Trainer
by Coffee and sugar addict
Summary: For each generation of Guardians, there is a trainer to teach them how to use their powers and aid them in battle
1. Chapter 1

Guardian Trainor

Chapter 1

Prologue

Each group of Guardians has had a teacher to help them learn to use their powers and fight the forces of darkness. This teacher has been reincarnated since the first group of guardians and is usually someone they all know, someone who won't arouse suspicion. She holds a small piece of the Guardians' power but disappears when she's no longer needed. But what happens when the Guardians need her for longer than she's used to?

It Begins

The youngest teacher at Sheffield walked through the halls, raising an eyebrow at Ukiah as he taunted the new girl, Will. "Ukiah, don't you have homework that you should be working on? Or are you too busy being rude to everyone around you?" She said coldly, her green eyes bright, a sure sign that she was annoyed. Her students knew from experience that the brighter green her eyes, the angrier she was getting. Ukiah lowered his head and she continued, her black curly hair clipped back from her face. Before she went back into her classroom, she looked back at Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay-Lin. They had already found each other, good. The situation in Meridian was getting worse and they would need to be ready soon. That day she left school early to pay a visit to Hay-Lin's grandmother. They had kept in touch as much as possible through the years.

"Hello Leann, it's good to see you again." Yan Lin said as they hugged, and Leann smiled.  
"It's so good to see you Yan Lin." Leann said as they sat down at the table.  
"Have you come here to train my granddaughter and her friends? They'll be here after school." Yan Lin asked, and Leann nodded.  
"The situation in Meridian is getting steadily worse. We need the Guardians. The question is: will they be up to the task?" Leann asked, and Yan Lin didn't have an answer to that. They drank their tea patiently and waited for Hay-Lin and the girls to come over and Leann thought about what to say to them.

"Ms. Carter, what are you doing here? You know my grandma?" Hay-Lin asked in confusion and Leann smiled.  
"Yes, we knew each other when I was your age, Hay-Lin." Yan Lin said, smiling.  
"It's a long story. Yan Lin, if you please?" Leann said and nodded at Yan Lin, who began to tell the story of the universe and Meridian. Leann watched the girls' face sharply and was worried. The five girls were vastly unprepared, and she already knew it was going to be a long and difficult fight. From experience, she knew that every generation of Guardians was less prepared than the one before it. Leann watched as the girls nearly ran out and sighed, rubbing her temples.  
"What do you think?" Yan Lin asked, watching Leann, who looked older than her years suddenly.  
"They aren't ready, and it looks like a couple of them don't even believe it. Cornelia and Taranee were shying away from it." Leann said wearily, and Yan Lin nodded. Leann gulped the rest of her tea and stood up, fortified. "I'm going to go find them and train them."  
"And if you can't? Yan Lin asked worriedly.  
"Then I don't deserve to be the Guardians' teacher anymore." Leann answered and left to find the girls, Yan Lin watching worriedly.

Leann arrived just in time to see the five transform and smiled. Perhaps she could train them after all she thought as she felt the rush of energy from their transformation. She could transform too, but only if necessary.

Leann trudged home, exhausted and sighed when she remembered the pile of grading she had to do. She had forgotten how exhausting training Guardians could be and when one of them was afraid of their own power, it made it even harder. Hay Lin reminded her of Yan Lin though. Both had taken to their power like fish to water. She felt the magical prickle of a portal from where the Guardians had been training and ran back to find the Guardians trying to close the portal as a boy was held in the clutches of a monster. Will managed to close the portal, the monster pulling the boy back through to the other side of the portal. "Are all of you ok?" she said worriedly, and Will ran to her and hugged her. Leann was worried even more when she realized that Will was trembling. "Let's go back to the Silver Dragon and get something to eat" Leann coaxed, and the girls nodded, wide eyed with such a rude awakening to the monsters they'd have to fight.

Leann poured tea for everyone as Yan Lin questioned the girls and resisted the urge to snap at Cornelia, who obviously blamed Will. "Cornelia, this is still new to the five of you and you aren't the one who possesses the Heart of Kandrakar, don't judge so hastily. I know you're worried, but you can't let your emotions cloud your judgement." Leann said once she had calmed down enough to speak without snapping at Cornelia. She was a teacher and she wouldn't be able to teach them if she wasn't able to keep her temper under control. Cornelia nodded at Leann slightly. Leann knew that it was going to be a hard fight, but she was willing to help them in any way possible.


	2. Chapter 2

The Guardians' Trainer

Chapter 2

Leann sat with Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin as they all ate lunch and discussed the rebel leader. Leann half-heartedly listened in on their conversation as she looked at the picture of the rebel leader that Hay Lin had drawn. He looked too young to be fighting in such a massive war. He also looked familiar, but Leann didn't know why. Maybe he was related to someone she knew in her last lifetime? She jumped slightly as the bell rang. "Leann, you ok?" Hay Lin asked worriedly, seeing the look on her teacher's face that meant she was far away in her thoughts.  
"Yeah, thank you. I have to get to my class before Ukiah and his cronies get there or they'll destroy my classroom again." Leann rolled her eyes and walked to class, beating Ukiah and his friends there and giving them a cold glare when Ukiah tried to put gum on a student's seat.

Phobos frowned at the image of Leann in the magic dust he had conjured up and Cedric hissed at her, his tail throbbing from her numerous stomps on it. "Bring this girl to me and this girl" he said as a picture of Will appeared in the dust. Cedric hissed again but nodded.

Taranee ran up to the girls, out of breath. "Guys, it's Will's backpack and Leann hasn't gotten here yet and we all know she gets here early!" Taranee held up Will's backpack and pulled out the Heart of Kandrakar, which was still in the side pocket of Will's backpack.

"Where is the Heart of Kandrakar?!" Phobos yelled and Will quaked in her shoes.  
"I don't know!" Will said shakily and Leann glared at Phobos fiercely.  
"Leave her alone, you monster!" She yelled and Phobos raised an eyebrow and Cedric lifted Leann in the air by the front of her shirt, ignoring her kicking him.  
"I shall teach you some manners, human!" He hissed at her as Will was taken away by some guards. Phobos frowned at Leann as she was taken to the same dungeons as Will by Cedric. There was something about her…

As Will was caught by Caleb, Leann twisted like a cat and landed on her feet, her heels stinging slightly from the landing. She looked over at Caleb and raised an eyebrow, ignoring his and Will's bantering. He was only fifteen and he was the rebel leader? He caught her look and glowered at her. Jeez, rude much? "And who are you?" he snapped, and Will glared at him.  
"I'm the Guardians' trainer. I train them how to use their powers." She said coldly, and he stared in surprise. The Guardians' Trainer was a myth told to Meridian kids at a young age. She ignored him and looked up, thinking. While she did have powers, they were linked to the Heart. Her eye started twitching as Will and Caleb started arguing and she glanced down at Blunk, who was also listening. "Would you two shut up?! How am I supposed to think when you two are louder than my own thoughts?!" She snapped, and they stopped yelling at each other to look at her apologetically. She closed her eyes, feeling a slight thrum of magic that she recognized. The Heart of Kandrakar was here and coming closer and that meant the other girls were here! She realized with a sinking feeling that if she could feel the magic of the Heart, then Phobos could too. "Will, Leann?" she heard Hay Lin yell and smiled.  
"Hay Lin! We're down here!" Will yelled up and Leann saw a flash of light.  
"Catch!" Hay Lin yelled as she dropped the Heart of Kandrakar down the hole to Will, who said the incantation and transformed. Leann smiled at one of her students proudly.  
"Are you able to transform too, Leann?" Will asked, her wings fluttering.  
"Only if the carrier of the Heart needs me to." Leann answered, and Will nodded.  
"Guardian Trainer, transform or something?" Will said and Leann was enveloped in energy and pink light and when it cleared, she had transformed. She smiled and tried out her wings and laughed as she started flying. She had missed this. "Stay here!" Will ordered Caleb and Blink and she and Will flew up to the top pf the hole, barely avoiding the fireball from Taranee. "You came for us!" Will said happily and Leann smiled.  
"Of course, silly!" Cornelia said with a bright smile on her face. The girls started to hug, and the guards started running in.  
"Fight now, cozy catch up later!" Leann yelled as she kicked a guard in the face and Will nodded and started to give tasks to each girl. Leann helped Irma fill the hole to get Caleb and Blunk out and heard the familiar hissing voice of Cedric. "Let's go!" Leann said, and they flew or ran into the tunnel that Hay Lin had found. As Taranee melted the bars on the entrance of a tunnel that would get them out, Leann and Caleb ran to go distract Cedric. "Come and get me, you overgrown worm! How's your tail healing by the way?" Leann asked and laughed as Cedric chased her. Caleb called an insult to Cedric, who roared and went to chase him, forgetting about Leann. Big mistake. She released her transformation and fell with both feet on Cedric's tail, who howled in pain. Leann and Caleb ran away from him, calling insults back at him as Will and Hay Lin came back to get them. Cedric pushed Leann and Caleb off a ledge and Will and Leann caught them.  
"Surprise!" Hay Lin yelled, and Leann smiled at her and Will. They quickly caught up with the others at the portal, hay Lin dropping Caleb. Leann watched her students fight the monster before they all got through the portal and Will closed it successfully. Leann smoothed her hair back into its bun and straightened her top and slacks, buttoning her blazer over the mud stains on her shirt.  
"What perils does this place hold?" Caleb asked, looking around at the school basement.  
"Well, there's the cafeteria food." Taranee mused and Leann laughed.  
"I'll see you girls in class later. Welcome to Earth, Caleb."

Leann listened as the girls talked after school at the Silver Dragon, a cup of steaming tea in one hand as she graded with another. "That battle is yet to come." Yan Lin said after stating that Phobos hadn't wanted Will, just her power.  
"Then we'll be ready for that battle when it comes." Leann said, looking up at the girls and tucking a stray curl behind her ear. They nodded and she realized that they may not need her for very much longer.


End file.
